1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularly to an image processing system for image formation in response to image signals supplied from an image output unit such as an image reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already proposed an image processing apparatus fo image formation in response to the image signals by optically reading an original with an image sensor such as a charge-coupled device (CCD), but in such known apparatus an image signal generating unit is combined with an image forming unit whereby the original reading operation has to be repeated for each image formation in case plural image formations are required. Also the synthesis of two images requires a memory of a very large capacity and is therefore inefficient costwise.
Also the image signal generating unit has to match the following image processing unit, and has often to be renewed or replaced in case of a change in the system.
Also in case an image processing system composed of plural units is entirely controlled by a single unit, such controlling unit is heavily burdened and the control process becomes very complicated.